Mirrored
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo visits an antique shop and sees a mythical mirror. Reading the message engraved, the mirror absorbs him and takes him to a place that is the opposite of his world. He meets his 'alternate' who is bent on keeping him in the 'reverse'. HichiIchi
1. Prologue: Normal is to Not Normal

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Normal is to Not Normal<br>**

_Dark and light. Love and hate. Joy and sorrow. Up and down._

_Everything has an opposite._

_If I was happy, he was not. If I was depressed, he would be laughing with glee. If I was tired, he would be brimming with energy. And if I would grow to love something, he would grow to hate that something._

_'Everything has an opposite'... it is surely one of the most undeniable truths in this and their world._

_But just because we were of the same person doesn't mean we know everything about each other. As we are each others' counterpart we are different from the other. And we can't exactly say what our differences are._

* * *

><p>My hands and my forehead are sweating as I was cooking meat patties, while preparing the burger buns.<p>

I'm a cook in a fast food restaurant as my first part-time job. My second part-time job is being the janitor of the apartment. I do these so that I can afford my apartment and my school tuition.

Right now, since a house fire almost a year ago, me and my family are going in a financial crisis so I tried to not burden them by doing a lot of work while keeping my grades high so that I can be the one to provide for them, not them being the ones to provide for me.

"Good work! You can take your leave now, Ichigo. You still have homework to do, right?"

I nodded at Urahara, who is my boss. I removed my uniform and changed to my casual clothes before leaving. I ran home instead of spending my money on bus fare, and went to the fourth floor where my apartment was waiting for me.

Unlocking the door, I went in. I stopped when I saw a few envelopes on the floor and I picked my mail up while going to the bed to read it.

First was my pay from the landlord for last week's work. Second was a letter from Yuzu to how I'm doing right now. And the last letter was from Rukia, a classmate of mine.

She could have texted me if she wanted to give me a message, but I read her letter nonetheless.

Both of us are in a group project. She told me that my task is to buy an antique bracelet from this shop called 'Naciente Mystil'. I sighed that I have to spend my savings again, but she assured me at the P.S. part of the letter that the owner of the shop is a friend of hers so I'll be given a discount.

I thought that it was a relief, but soon it will become nothing but cold comfort.

* * *

><p>"Another, please..." I slurred after finishing my thirteenth bottle of beer. The bartender seemed reluctant to give me another shot but he did what I told him too and I waited for the next horse-necked drink.<p>

Despite my young age, I did the things forbidden for teenagers like me. I do drugs, I drink, I even sleep with some sluts. I earn money by either clever pickpocketing or beating up thugs in the street to please a gang or two.

"Byakuro, ya trying to break the record to how much one can drink in a day?" The man sitting beside me teased with a playful grin, but I merely scoffed and said nothing as I got what I asked for.

And after downing it all I decided to leave and go to my home, that home being an abandoned condominium. It wasn't much, but it's better than being in the streets.

As I walked inside, the lights in the hallway were blinking for they were running out of power but I couldn't care less as I went to the nearest room and dropped my wallet at a corner where the bed as also at. I let my body collapse at the flat cushion as I started to feel sleepy.

I wasn't expecting tomorrow to be different than all the other days I spent as a wild brat.

**= To be continued =**


	2. Chapter 1: Day is to Night

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Day is to Night<br>**

_Opposites are opposites for sure, but they still have a few things in common.  
><em>

_Like black and white. They're both colors, and both can represent emptiness and sadness._

_The same goes with me and him. We both are of the same person, with mismatching personalities, but we both are teens who are going through troubles in life and want something better and for us to experience hope._

_Well, those are the only things I can say right now that we both have.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Rukia, where is this 'Naciente Mystil' shop you told me about in that letter you sent me?" I asked when classes ended.<p>

"Oh right. I forgot to give you the address." I waited as she ripped out a notebook page and wrote the address before folding it and giving it to me.

"Thanks. I'll go there now so till tomorrow." I bid goodbye and she waved as I ran out the school gate.

Unfortunately for me, the shop was pretty far so I reluctantly took the bus when I reached halfway so that my legs could take a rest. I glared at the sign when I finally reached it, for they just cost me quite some money that I earned just this week.

But nonetheless I kept my cool and went inside and the color of bronze, silver and gold from the items welcomed my eyes. But I saw nobody so I was concerned and called out if anyone was there, and to my shock, a man wearing a fox mask emerged from behind the counter.

I frowned a little when I saw him remove his mask for his face was also like that of a sly fox but I didn't vocalize my opinion.

"Hello. What can I get for you, Mr. Customer?"

"Uh..." I trailed off due to how creepy he talked. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend of Rukia Kuchiki. She told me that you two are friends?"

"Oh, so you're who she told me about yesterday? Well I have what she's asking you to buy right here." He bent down and when he stood back up his hands carried a small box which was storing the bracelet.

"How much?" I placed the money on the counter after he told me the price (which is already with the discount), and I got curious when I saw another door with the sign that said 'Rare Things'.

It caught my interest, and the silverette followed my look.

"Oh, you want to see what's in there? Well go ahead if you want to. It won't do any harm since you seem like a nice kid."

And so I did and went in, amazed by the really rare stuff in there that looks so real and so ancient. But soon I would regret going in this room of treasures.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess I battered you enough." I cracked my fists as they groaned in pain, and the gang that told me to do this laughed as they handed out to me a lot of money that could get me through another week.<p>

"Thanks. I'll be on my way." I waved once and walked back to the bar where I asked for whiskey shots. The bartender complied and I got three bottles of the said drink and a tiny glass.

I drank as much as I can and after the second bottle I nearly passed out from the strong alcohol but I persisted and finished it all in the end.

Despite having the stuff all the bad boys wanted, I still didn't feel satisfied; that thought crossed my mind for a while now.

I continued to think of it as I went out for a walk and to breathe in the night breeze.

The moon was brighter than usual, I noticed.

As the moon was brighter this evening which is a change for the usual nights, this night will be like no other night and it will come soon enough. But before it did happen, I wasn't aware of what would come next.

**= To be continued =**


	3. Chapter 2: Outside is to Inside

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Outside is to Inside<strong>

_Someone said that two people become more attached to the other if they keep on rebelling against each other._

_It is true for a lot of people or things, but I'm not sure if it will be true for the both of us. Because the first time I met him, dread filled me but because I felt dread, he felt the need to trap me in his world which is also my world but it's inverted and not comfortable for me. _

_I want to run away, and he wants me trapped. Maybe if I thought the opposite, he would want to let me go._

_But would such a simple and almost stupid idea work?  
><em>

* * *

><p>All the rare items in the room that shined from the dim light of the ceiling lamp almost blinded me.<p>

The necklaces, bracelets, diamonds, were nice all in all but what captured my interest was a mirror half my size that stood up on its own like a proud man.

"Shiny…" was the only word I could form in my head to describe the silver surface that showed my reflection.

Though the mirror was like in mint condition, the gold around it was full of dust that I brushed it off with my fingers and as a result I saw a message written.

"**_On eno swonk rieht eurt fles sselnu yeht ees ti ni sti lairetam mrof dna eb elba ot emocrevo ti ecno dna rof lla._**"

That message was just confusing, but then the mirror started to swirl like a whirlpool and that whirlpool dragged me in without a warning.

I was sort of floating mid-air after getting sucked in, going through a strange dimension of black and white and light blue and dark blue, the colors making different kinds of motions that me go in a deep trance but landing on a hard surface woke me back up.

I stood up and gasped from shock towards the place around me. It looked so familiar, the street that I landed on looked a lot like a street I'd usually cross in Karakura Town, but the color was different, as if I'm looking at it in negative mode.

And instead of the street being peaceful and well, this one was ruined and full of troublemakers, girl or boy all around me.

I knew that if I stay here all wide-eyed, I might attract attention and trouble so I walked a little fast while acting and looking normal.

Good thing I wore a hoodie above my uniform, so I hid my orange hair to look pretty inconspicuous, for the other boys I saw were wearing hoods as well.

Though the place was foreign to me, my body and mind were like as if I had been here countless times. And then after walking to a nearly deserted area, it hit me. This IS Karakura Town, but the only thing is the people and the atmosphere was completely different.

That made me realize... the mirror took me in this world so it served as a portal, and this world is the opposite of my world. Same place and all, but different feel.

I'm sure that I'm correct about that, but it didn't make things any easier for me.

Everybody looked hostile and crime-loving, not that I'm scared, but in my world, Karakura is peaceful and is not much a place of vices.

* * *

><p>When I was done spending myself with another random girl who was obviously a little younger than me, I rested on her bed for the next hour before dressing back up.<p>

"Hey, you want another go again if you want? You're different from the other boys around here." I looked back and saw her smirk, as she shamelessly showed her bare body to me.

"Well before I get to say yes try looking for a better suitor if you can, Riine." The young girl with long hair and dark blue eyes chuckled at my answer and wrapped herself with a blanket before walking up to me and stealing my lips all the while slipping a contact card in my pocket.

And with that I left.

Once again, I wanted some fresh air and some silence since there was nothing but noise around me, either from the flirts of some prostitutes or the yells of boys fighting each other.

I rolled my eyes and left the area, going for some place more quiet no matter how far it was. I could go back to that desolate apartment anytime, no one even bothered to stay there anyway.

The moon greeted me with white light and I enjoyed it for a while, until I heard light footsteps not so far.

Curious, I walked closer and saw a hooded man my age looking left and right, and he almost jumped when he saw me but all what he did was flinch backwards.

But that startled move caused his hood to fall, revealing his hair. It looked like my hair, same style but different color. Orange... a color rarely seen in Karakura Town. And when his head went up, he looked like me.

I wonder, who is he? This was not expected. I'm sure that he is a stranger.

**= To be continued =**


	4. Chapter 3: Far is to Near

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Far is to Near<strong>

_We share different views on anything._

_I am one who wears black, he is one who wears white. In my world, black is not the evil color. White is the color that shows such ominous feelings in his world._

_Even his odd eyes that contrasted mine were more than enough for people to see he is dangerous. To me, he might be more dangerous than the Armageddon or even any beast... just with every physical part of him. I hated it, and I could do nothing more than drown myself in the waters of regret for letting curiosity get the better of me to do my worst mistake in life._

* * *

><p>I was surprised at the man in front of me. He was my height, and he had the same spiky hair but what was even more surprising that he is way too white to be just a human.<p>

His skin was too pale, and his hair was unrealistically so ivory, and another unrealistic physical trait was his eyes, golden globes surrounded a mass of ebony.

And that was more than enough to make me want to go away from him, but he seemed unwilling to let me through as a hand grabbed my wrist before I could go past him.

I turned back to look at him, my other hand forming a fist to prepare myself for the worse case scenario. But it immediately loosened when all what he did next was ask a question that I was sort of expecting.

"Who are you?"

Silence washed over us for a minute as I wondered if I should identify myself to a weird-looking guy like this. Despite my doubts, I gave in to telling him my name, but only my name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Care to tell me yours?" Though I already said my name, I still wanted to get away.

If I could get to that shop and find the mirror, maybe I could still come back to my world that's why I needed as little interactions as possible. And running into this freak is not helping.

"Byakuro Shirosaki."

White wolf... in a sense it matches his looks for he's like an arctic wolf in human form. But that was not the case. I had to run before things get any worse or better but either way I still had to go home.

"Since it's already kind of late, want a place to sleep? Someone with hair like yours would cause a ruckus here. You might either get into a fight with some punks or get the flirts of some naive sluts."

He really had to say that, huh? But either way I was starting to run out of energy so in the end I followed him with my hood back on.

It's not like I want to make any relations in this inverted world, but he seemed trustworthy enough despite his kind of scary appearance.

* * *

><p>I knew right away, from looking, that he was me, the opposite part of me.<p>

Unlike them, we 'alternates' in this world of the 'reverse know very well about us having counterparts and the other version of our world where our counterparts live in.

But no one ever went to the other world for they were too lazy to and some even stated that they knew they wouldn't be comfortable there. I could see reason in that statement.

I was always interested to see it, but never had the determination or the drive to do it, and the older I grew the less the thought to go there occupied my head... until now, when this Ichigo Kurosaki appeared in front of me.

I told him about us knowing about how we know we are 'alternates' of the people in his world when we stopped by a decent hotel in a room of two separate beds, and the like but I never told him my opinion about it.

He was kind of relieved but it wasn't enough to shake the tension and confusion off him as he slept with anxiety etched all over his face like a mask.

Hours passed and I was still awake, and when the watch beeped at the fifth hour in the morning, an evil thought crossed my mind but I temporarily put it into the corner as he started to shift to a more comfortable position.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must say, I was surprised when I got 5 reviews for the third chapter. Thanks a lot, and I hope you continue enjoying the story. I don't want to rush the romance here, for it might ruin the story and I wish you're okay with that. And for news, after this chapter I might not be able to update it for a few days since there's an exam this coming Monday and Tuesday.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Understood is to Confused

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Understood is to Confused<br>**

_"No one knows their true self unless they see it in its material form and be able to overcome it once for all."_

_That message was inverted, but it wasn't just a message. It was a curse. _

_It is another undeniable truth, that first impressions can be wrong most of the time. Just like that spell, you think it was just some shit carved to the mirror but it's actually something that would lead you to the world you would want to be in the least. _

_And it's also like him. When I first him, I thought he was scary-looking but friendly person, but in the second time that I'll be here, I will be proved wrong.  
><em>

* * *

><p>In the real world, nothing was moving, not even time itself. Everyone stayed still, but the mirror that brought Ichigo to the reverse continued to glow.<p>

It played a million pictures of what's happening in the reverse right now, and one of those pictures is Byakuro watching his alternate wake up with a soft, lazy groan.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I saw this Shirosaki look out the window as the sun started to rise.<p>

But the sun wasn't orange or bright yellow. It was pitch black that it was kind of strange and it's like the symbol of an upcoming omen. But this was the 'reverse' so it's not like I wouldn't understand.

It was hard that he would tell me that they know what they are and how their world is the contrast of mine. it felt awkward, and I don't get it.

Only now that thought came to my mind, for as of now my head is cleared of the panic and confusion from yesterday.

He may seem trustworthy, but what if he's plotting something? It's not like he would tell me all this without a really valid reason.

But the questions that I wanted to ask him stayed in my throat, as if it was trapped and couldn't come out my mouth.

"So, thanks for letting me stay over. It was nice of you to let me stay somewhere safe to rest in a world I'm not familiar with." That was all I said.

"_He would never stop looking creepy with those eyes and that appearance_..." was what I was thinking while showing him my gratitude that was filled with slight doubt and suspicion.

"It's no big deal. Though it is unlikely of me to help people, you're from the other side and if I let you walk around here while standing out like a star you'll get in deep trouble." I rolled his eyes and we both checked out.

Our conversations were always awkward when we walked while I try to make myself blend in. Neither of the two of us talked anything that others would talk about when they'd try to get along.

Also, I still haven't found my counterpart... but something's telling me that it's him but I seriously doubt it. We're sort of similar, so there it might be just a wrong guess.

All this was confusing, no matter how calm I try to think and act.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, and so that you won't know what Byakuro's thinking yet I didn't put his POV in this chapter, but there will be in the next one.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Hidden is to Revealed

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Hidden is to Revealed<strong>

Strange and intense. Those are the two words that I can use to describe this conversation. I also am at a loss on what to say or ask Ichigo, but I was glad that I told him the basics of this world.

I would never tell him that I am his alternate.

"I don't know how to get back, and I really have to. Your world is suffocating me..."

I read between the lines of his second sentence. He's not used to this world of crime that I got so used to I also did a few minor crimes myself.

But inside, I was a little gleeful that he doesn't know a way back. I'm not letting him get back home just yet. Before I could touch his hair with my hand, a girl's voice calling out to me stopped me and I saw Riine, wearing a half-conservative, half-revealing outfit along with her hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Who's that?" Ichigo turned around and saw the same girl, and he seemed surprised. Then he muttered a name that I wasn't familiar with.

"Rukia?"

I wondered who was that. But I was sure that the person whose name he mentioned looked a lot like Riine. It hit me when I thought of that, Riine could have been his friend's alternate but I'm not sure. I haven't even seen this Rukia yet.

"Huh? Hey Byakuro, who is this?" Her finger pointed to Ichigo, and I sighed when I saw the look of satisfaction of her face. It meant she found another 'handsome one' and that's not good when it comes to boys like him who never did it with anyone.

I could tell he's a virgin, since he _is_ my alternate after all.

"A friend of mine." I answered, immediately holding his hand. Though I know he's tough and fiery, he's still nervous in this world that he's unfamiliar with.

And another reason why I held his hand was because, his skin was so warm in contrast to mine which is as cold as death. He didn't resist, but he seemed surprised at what I said and what I did.

"I see. Say, if you want another go, when do you have the time?" Ichigo tensed at what she said. I can't blame him, not even her. But I can't tell her the truth about Ichigo.

"Maybe tonight." She smiled from the answer, and approached Ichigo, and caressed his face without holding back. "You look really handsome, I must say. You sort of look like Byakuro as well. Are you his physical twin or something? Well there are coincidences when people who are unrelated would look so alike."

Shit. That might give him the impression or at least strengthen the idea in his head that I am indeed his alternate. But I don't know what's his reaction.

What's also weird is I'm thinking so many things in one second as slowly, he turns his head to me and Riine is clueless about our true situation.

I am not letting him get away that easily.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's been a while and that the chapter's sort of short. My other stories needed updates as well.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Front is to Back

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Front is to Back<strong>

When I saw his face in full view when he turned his head to look at me, he didn't look horrified or surprised.

It was just that face that told me to let go of his hand, for he can handle himself. I did so, feeling relief that he isn't getting suspicious or less trusting of me.

"We're not related. But I can't deny that we do look a lot alike." I reply, and Riine chuckled. "I see. Well, if it's tonight, then see you tonight." Soon she disappeared, and Ichigo cleared his throat to get my attention. He gave a knowing smirk, while crossing his arms.

"So she's your girlfriend, right?" he mused.

"In a way, yes." I admit, but she was merely someone for physical desires. Nothing was romantic between me and Riine. We're just friends who have sex once in a while for fun. And so far, I'm her favorite. "And is 'Rukia' your girlfriend as well?" I mused back.

He let out a snort, then a chuckle. I knew that meant a no, but why is he laughing? It was as if my question was_ so_ funny. "That's not gonna happen in a million years. We're just close friends for a long time now."

There was truth to his words. Why else would he laugh? But before he even started to laugh, I knew something in me would not be pleased if he answered otherwise.

Just in one night, I know that he is something that gave me excitement that is rare.

I don't get that excitement from sleeping with women, or drowning myself in alcohol, or brutalizing brats my age. I got it from the opposite of me, who has never done any of that. "Okay. But you dated anybody?" I added.

He shook his head, sitting on the stack of metal poles behind him without making the stack lose balance and roll.

"I don't know how to date. Hell, I've never kissed anybody. Anyways, why are we talking about our love lifes? I'm stuck in this world and that's the main problem. And once again, thanks for helping me out." he said all in once.

I nod in understanding. I still want to help him, but still...

* * *

><p>"So, you never kissed anybody?" Shiro asked. I nodded a no. "With the exception when I peck my little sisters on the forehead as a goodbye or good luck."<p>

How much I miss them right now, though it's only been one night. Seeing how happy they are whenever I arrive home, I want to see those faces once again. And I also miss my parents. I wonder how worried are they right now? That I'm not yet back.

"Ichigo, would you close your eyes for a second?" Unlike that carefree, tough tone, he sounded softer. Now what was this about? But I did what he said, and I felt warmth when I sensed a face in front of mine though my eyes are closed.

I opened them quickly when he kissed me. He actually kissed me! But, though his lips are like ice, it felt good against my lips. He did nothing else and just held my head in place, tilting it to a new angle so he can go deeper in my mouth.

Despite how odd it is, I just let myself give in. My hands, my feet, my whole body was still. Even my breathing stopped, every part of me paralyzed as if it doesn't want this moment to end.

Then he pulled back, and I regained the ability to breathe. "What was that for?" I questioned him, my fingertips touching my lips. There was still the trace of cold skin, his cold skin.

"I wanted to teach you what a kiss feels like. Since at your age, I bet you're the only one who never got to kiss anyone in dates while everyone else got lucky. So, how does it feel?"

I can't form an answer. Just one night with this guy, and I immediately get a hot kiss from him. A man.

Now I wonder which is bigger? That kiss or me being in the reverse? My head can't make a good answer to that question. It was stupid when it was supposed to be the latter. I guess I'm making a big deal about it, and I could already hear my heart.

**= To be continued =**


	8. Chapter 7: Good is to Evil

**Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Good is to Evil<strong>

There was a little guilt in what I just did. Not because I kissed him, but because of something else.

While I stole his lips, I slipped a tasteless drug in his system that would make him a little sedated for the next few days, but it won't take effect not until two hours later.

That would keep him still and in my hands for a while, and I could satisfy myself. I know he would avoid me, so this the only option for me. I'm the type of person who won't let something rare slip from my hands.

I decided to spend those hours with Riine, who I am sure is eagerly waiting for me. If I stay with him for these two hours, that awkward silence might come up and I don't want it.

"Hey, go back to the hotel."

"What, where are you going?"

"Work, and don't ask me what's my job. Here, some money." I grabbed his hand and placed a few bills on his palm, then he tightened his grip on the money and pulled his hand from my grip.

I looked at him, and he didn't seem angry. I guess it was just a defensive reflex from kissing him earlier. I could see his cheeks flushing a pinkish-red color.

He walked away, and knew the path back to the hotel and once again hid his hair with the hood to avoid any attraction. Better for me. I won't like it when other people notice him.

My footsteps echoed in the empty road, and I was back in the small house where Riine was eating some sandwich that's overloaded with peanut butter.

"You're very early." she said with a full mouth. "I didn't want to keep you waiting." I answered, flashing her a little smirk. "But, is it okay if I have some beer first?"

"Sure. I have a lot right here." I seemed surprised that she immediately changed from her outfit earlier to just an oversized shirt and some lingerie underwear, that I could clearly see went she bent over to search for some cans.

"Here you go." Tossing a can to be, I screwed it open and drank, while sitting across her. Right after I finished every last drop of the booze, I took her by surprise and kissed her.

She gave in right after a second and I saw some of her beer spill on the table. But first, I skillfully removed her panties before soaking my fingers in the liquid and starting to give her foreplay.

It led to one hour and thirty minutes of fun, which was the longest we ever spent. She giggled in her sleep, and I knew she got more than what she wanted.

I quietly changed and left, leaving her in her blissful dream. I stopped by the bar first to spend the last thirty minutes with a little beer, not wanting to haze my mind too much for what I plan to do next.

Then when it was time, I left my money on the table and walked home with quick steps. First impressions are sometimes wrong. That's true for me.

I will help him, but not let him off like an eel that slipped out of my hands. In fact, I feel the strange desire to possess him, just from one day with him. Like I already had a one-night stand with him, and a passion in me is burning without control.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a while, but thank you all for reviewing and inspiring me. The action and sex will come soon, I just had to make the pace of the story not too rushed.**

**BTW, tell me if you want me to make a fem!Ichi tentacle lemon oneshot. A friend of mine said that I should make one, just for a challenge.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Resistance is to Temptation

****Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Resistance is to Temptation<br>**

My prey is on the floor, his hand close to his forehead and his position would let anyone know that he fainted. So the drugs did work, and I am pleased that I even smirk as I squat beside him, caressing his face that now resembled a child's.

Though he may have a good build that would add weight, my experiences allowed me to carry him like he's one-fourth his real weight, and I drop him on the bed.

His eyes slightly open, but it's only a reflex so I feel relieved as I start to unzip his hoodie, slowly as I could. He may be asleep, but I want to do this as perfectly as I could. He's a rare prize that must be really taken care of.

My lips kiss him for the second time, but this time without any drugs to slip into him. I pulled his third layer of clothing off him while I tasted the skin below his head.

To my astonishment, he tasted like the sweet fruit he was named after that I let myself chuckle. Oh, how ironic things can be. But I don't do pause what I'm doing, not even for a second.

My fingers run up his bare stomach, and I could feel the firm stomach and chest that I want to see right now but going too fast would just disappoint me in the end.

Lustfully, I ripped off his polo though I know it would make him get mad at me for ruining his clothes once he wakes up.

My breath ghosts at his neck and his collarbone, then once again my fingers run up the hem of the last his shirt and I tease him by pinching the buds on his chest that strangely got hard though he's unconscious.

When he makes a slight moan, I quickly pulled back while wondering why would he wake up right away. I fear the worst when his eyes almost opened, but they're just half-open and hazy like a dark cloud.

"Don't stop..." he muttered, like he's in another world and doesn't even know that he just said that.

I chuckled and realized that he's not awake but his body is responding to it with such passion that he wiggled around the bed like wanting for more. His lips parted to release shallow breaths, and I know what he wanted.

I complied to his desire by locking my lips with his, my tongue sweeping the bottom lip as my way of asking permission to enter. He allowed me, and I taste the insides of his mouth, leaving nothing licked by me.

Even he tastes like strawberries, and he doesn't just smell like them. His hands grab his own shirt before I could and he takes them off by himself, while lying down.

I don't know what's going on through his mind or the raging nerves in his body telling him to do that, but I don't go against it and I'm rather filled with glee.

Now that his chest is completely bare and mine to ravish, I lick one nipple and start to suck on them, and his back arched off the bed while a hand rubbed my head. It delighted me that he's a virgin, for I'll be his first.

I'm fine with it even if he would move and moan, for I know it's just in his sleep. His body's active but his mind's somewhere far. And it would be better that his body responds for I'd rather have that than feeling like I'm fucking a doll.

My tongue licked all around the pink buds, from one to the other. When I sucked on the right nipple, I pinched the left that got so hard but also tender. He winced but said no definite word, his head bobbing to the side while the grip on my hair grew tighter.

I almost laughed that he made such reactions though this is just the beginning. But I just went on with feeding on his chest before trailing my lips to his belly and probed my tongue down his navel, leaving no spot that's not licked.

The only time when I stop pleasuring his chest and his midriff with my mouth is when they're right below the pelvic area.

My conscience came back, and I wondered if this is the right thing to do. Why now when I already started? But when I unbutton the upper half of my shirt, I shove that conscience to the back of my head.

The pants were in the way, and I pulled them down but not completely, for I stopped at the ankle area. They could also serve as a bind should he move with his legs.

My nerves tingled with excitement, in sync with the pacing of my chest and my hands shook, getting impatient and they wanted to do their job already. His lips were already parted and glossy with a little pink, and his eyes opened a little then closed again.

Through the white underwear, I could tell that he's halfway to being completely hard that I licked my lips in my next meal. I nibble on the tip with only my lips, but later I gave in and added my teeth but I don't press them so hard as to not hurt him.

I'm sure that it gave him bolts of pleasure and shock, for his member got harder than before I could barely bend it.

I wanted to take off the last strip of cloth that's covering what would cost him his virginity, but maybe pleasuring him through clothes is not such a bad idea.

Softly, I flick my finger at the tip that started to drip something a little wet and slimy that it even went through the cotton, and placed the stained fingertip on my tongue. Below the hard tower, I saw two round sacs and I could feel the weight with just three fingers.

For a second, I encircle them around the area that I want to penetrate later, and it made him move while groaning softly. But that was it for now, and I focused more on his member. With a turtle's pace I take off the underwear and tore it off him with my bare hands.

Patience can be thick, it can be thin.

He was fully exposed, save for the pants that still remained on his ankles. I didn't engulf the hard flesh in my mouth yet, but I started to lick it from base to tip or the other way around.

I lubricated every part with saliva, and finally I took every part of it in my mouth. He made a few sharp gasps while his cheeks flushed to an intense shade of red, and his hands made a tight grip on the sheets that I could hear something rip.

I bob my head down, sucking once at what started to flow out the slit of his member and I went back down at a fast rate that he mewled and panted.

His legs wiggled left and right, and it seemed he wanted to spread his legs so I kicked away the jeans from his ankles and put one on each of my shoulders as I tasted him.

His member's kind of large that if he thrusts his hips up too much I might choke, so I did it carefully but not so slow nor so fast to surprise him too much.

He moaned and his hold on the sheets loosened, moving to my head where his fingers played with the spikes of my hair before taking another hold of it similar to what he did with the sheets. As soon as he started to breathe faster, I knew his climax is nearing.

To my surprise, he came too quickly than what I'd expected even though he didn't let out a cry which would be my signal. All of his load shot into my mouth, and if I was inexperienced in this field I would have coughed.

But it's similar to a woman, and it only has a little change in form so I swallowed most of it and I transferred the remainder to his mouth.

It would be interesting to see how he would react at tasting himself, and he hummed softly with that hint of enjoying the meal. I hummed in return and we kissed so sloppily that the skin around our lips have gone wet with drool.

All what connected our mouths together was a thin line of saliva when I broke the kiss, and sent a few more light kisses on his chest before moving back to the hips. I caressed the hipbones, and slid my hand to the firm butt that laid flat on the bed.

The muscles were firm that it felt like meat and I moved my hand out to check his entrance. It's small, that it's tight that the space is almost to that of a dot. "I wonder if there's some lube here somewhere."

I stopped for a moment, taking it also as a change to let him relax. I grabbed the small container from the rusty drawer, and heavily coated my fingers.

Once again, I massage the entrance to ease him a little before pushing one finger in. It was already as tight as I expected, for I could feel the muscles contract violently. He almost cried and breathed harshly, then they reduced to pained moans.

The muscles began to loosen a little as I circled the finger inside, massaging the insides. "Ahh... uhnn... hahh... hiii..." he sounded entirely different from when he was still conscious, when he sounded like a man full of barriers.

Now, all his defenses dropped, leaving him vulnerable for any attack, even _this_ kind of attack. When I added the second finger, I scissored both the digits inside to widen the muscles.

The noises he made were so seductive, that I impatiently joined the third with the other two and he almost cried after briefly screaming from pain and pleasure. I did everything to prepare him, and he gradually calmed down again.

While kissing the tip of his member that was just limp a while ago after releasing so much, I withdrew all three and he whined a little while subconsciously reaching down to touch himself. I don't let him, not yet, as I prepared my solid erection against his entrance.

He immediately felt it and flinched, and to distract him I smashed our lips together in such a deep kiss before slowly making my way in, tight heat enveloping me that I gritted my teeth from how tight it is no matter how much I prepared him.

Guilt made my heart bitter for a moment when I moved back and forth in him, but the sounds of his loud moans and cries of his euphoria drowned out the conscience that wanted to speak up again.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I skipped on the lemon, I know. But I want it to be when they finally agree; not when it's a partial rape. But at least I presented you one-half of it. Oh... things will go a little on the dark side after that but I still haven't prepared for next chapter yet. DX**

**And I would want a little advice, how do you get so much reviews? I just got the feeling that I'm being neglected lately.**


	10. Chapter 9: Bravery is to Fear

****Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Bravery is to Fear<strong>

I woke up and my body twitched with several spasms that made it hard for me to move. Even a small twitch of a finger would make me feel like I went through years of endless hard workout.

But what hurt the most was my hip area and I didn't know why. Another weird thing was that I wasn't wearing anything and the only thing that kept me from being exposed was the thin blanket that felt too cold but it served as my only protection from the even worse chill of the room.

Byakuro wasn't anywhere in any place that I could see, and I wondered where he went off to.

Now that the jet black sun was up high again which I could see from the window I must have slept the whole time. "Ugh... what is this..." Something sticky dripped down my inner thighs.

Though it would hurt I moved my hand down to between my thighs and scooped out a fair amount. It felt like slime, and it was cream white. My whole insides felt weird as well, as well my private part aching.

Oh no... it couldn't be...

The pain got ten times more agonizing when I sat up but seeing my discarded and torn clothes on the floor confirmed my suspicions. I got raped, and I don't even remember but the fact that this weird thing on my thighs and my clothes are enough proof.

Now I remember, when I was in the hotel and taking a few drinks, I suddenly felt dizzy in a while and fainted. My head hurt a lot at that time, and it still does now.

Damn him... but why would he do such a thing? What did I do to make him want to do that? But then, when I remembered him kissing me to 'teach' me how it feels, I guess he lusted for me. And that meant he has more bad intentions than this.

Why the hell did I have to be so naive? It's obvious that he was just playing nice to get close enough to me and then do this to me. I'm not sure if he just did it once or many times, but I was so deep asleep in my head that I lost track of time and the date.

I was worried now that the people in my world are wondering where I am, but now there's something more important to do.

I had to get back. I had to go back to my world. Since this is merely the counterpart of my world, there should be the same store which had the mirror that absorbed me. So I ran out the hotel but remained inconspicuous to the others. I'm obviously not in the mood for trouble.

All what I want is just to return and forget this ever happened, though it sounded ridiculous that I would be able to expel the thought of being raped by a man who I thought I could trust in this godforsaken place. Just fuck it all! I don't want to spend another second here.

* * *

><p>Oh, Ichigo. I knew how exactly he would react once he would wake up. The man's like an open book that it made things easier for me. Fucking him every day, and everytime I had the chance was great.<p>

But it would be much better if I did it to him while he's conscious. And I was glad that in his sex-crazed high, he mumbled about coming to the reverse through a mirror in some shop.

Naciente Mystil.

Weird name, but I never heard of it so I had to repeat my path a few times until I finally saw the shop. It tired my legs and my head but it was worth it. I picked a rusty hammer that was lying beside a trash bin.

It lost its luster, but at least it was tough enough to break a few things. Everything was covered in dust and webs but I have been in worse places.

Nothing seemed to be like a mirror and all what I saw and touched so far were nothing but dusty junk that broke just by one tap of my finger.

Maybe the place was at its prime in Ichigo's world, but it wasn't what mattered. I had to finish one task that I just thought of. I almost missed the door, but the brass knob wasn't at least smothered in grey shit.

I entered the room that looked just as run-down and shabby as the main room. Something shone and it hurt my eyes, but when I touched it it almost sucked me in.

So this was the portal.

It would be interesting to go in there and see what it's like in his world, but now... I just smashed the mirror and the light was gone. A large cracked appeared on the silver screen, making a messed up reflection of me.

He wouldn't get back anymore, he would never be able to run away from me. My face, though distorted, I knew I was chuckling. Of course I would.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And soon things will go twisted. Thanks once again for reviewing and liking the story. And to Hollow-Ichigo-Ichigo and DivineImmortality, thanks for the motivating reviews of the last chapter.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Trust is to Betrayal

****Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Trust is to Betrayal<strong>

There has got to be no way! Why is Byakuro standing in front of the store that I had great difficulty finding in this fucked up dimension, his face mysterious but definitely sinister and holding a mirror shard in his hand which bled lightly, red drops dropping on the dry ground?

Unless... NO! He couldn't have...

"Before you go and say it... I did break the portal. Now you can't go away anymore." he sneered while grinning, his pearl white but feral teeth showing and making me shiver that all my hair stood up.

"What the fuck..." I snarled, going backwards when he walked forward. There was nothing to pick up and point against him, but his other hand was holding a hammer which I bet he used to smash the mirror.

"You really think that I would let you go back there and not come back anymore?" he mocked. "You guys are just an illusion that the mirror gave. That's it." I persisted, stopping when my back softly collided on a stone wall.

He walked closer and closer, and my legs suddenly turned too stiff to let me run anywhere. He cornered me and dangerously leaned close to my face, his eyes mesmerizing but scary.

"Illusion or not, I'm standing in front of you." he laughed, and caressed my face. I flinched greatly and tried to slap his hand off me but his other hand grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head.

His grip was strong and tight, that it was hard to get them off his hold. "I can touch you. So I'm real, but not existent in your world. That's what you're supposed to say." he taunted, his lips shutting me up before I could spit at him any spiteful word that was ringing in my head right now.

I had to get out of here, but the heat of the kiss seemed to be too familiar to me. It was as if he kissed me not once, but way more than twice.

That was to be expected, since he did do that... despicable thing... to me.

But I can't let this happen again. Whether I was aware or not I don't want him to touch me with those, hands of his.

I knew there was no more point in resisting since he already destroyed the mirror, but I won't let him dominate me.

* * *

><p>His eyes were glaring, and it was commendable that though I plunged my tongue in him that heated look didn't go away and close. So when awake, he has more resistance than last? All the better.<p>

I ripped his shirt off, which is technically mine, but he was wearing it anyway. And he didn't close his eyes, and would only do so if he would blink.

I felt his member turning hard and he groaned in disgust, mostly because he felt himself getting turned on but he just wouldn't let his mind give in to this. Just from getting a hard-on, I know that he wanted this as much as I do.

There wasn't anything that I had to worry about, for I don't think people would go here. They'd rather be in the messy but public areas.

His fingers trembled so I eased my grip and he slowly gave in through moaning in the kiss that I haven't broken since a few minutes ago. But when I saw his chest rising and falling out of the need for air I reluctantly pulled our lips apart and he glared at me with more hatred than before.

All the better. Before I could unbutton the pants and go further with what I always did with him these past few days, something made me stop.

_You didn't break the Tcelfer, Byakuro Shirosaki._

The deep voice boomed in my head and it made my body halt for a moment. I turned left and right and saw no living soul there, and I tried to continue but the voice spoke up again.

_You must not let him stay in the reverse forever. And you won't be able to keep him here no matter what you do. Because soon enough it will be time for him to return to his world._

A whoosh followed and the pain in my head from the voice was gone. Now, I guess I lost the want to fuck Ichigo so I didn't do anything indecent to him anymore but kept him pinned to the wall.

Taking this as a chance to give him no choice but to stick by me, I growled in his ear.

"If you try and run from me, everyone will see you as their prey and will do worse things to you than I do. So you have no choice but to stay with me or you'll be dead meat in a couple of minutes."

He hissed and spat, "Fuck off."

All of a sudden, his body started to fade and I reached out to see if it was an illusion but I couldn't feel him, like he was a ghost that phased through my hand. He vanished and he also seemed fazed by it but I couldn't see his face anymore.

Before rage would run in all my blood, the voice came back.

_Now, thanks to your efforts, he would have to go back to this world at the exact time when the Tcelfer absorbed him and at the day when it happened. You created a distortion in the two worlds._

I snorted, and was relieved that he wasn't entirely gone. "Oh well, is there a way to keep him here permanently?"

_You alternates are only a fragment of the soul which contains the opposite of who your counterpart is in their world. He's a human, while you're incomplete and merely able to move and talk like a human would. Unless you make him feel exactly like you, you won't be able to have him. The humans and their alternates must always feel the opposite for the other, but if they feel the same then they would become stuck for all eternity._

Glad enough, the voice merely warned me but is on no one's side. This would be fun. Quick and weird enough that it all happened in a minute, but I guess I would have to do something more evil.

Oh well, evil's in my personal resume.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't get the wrong idea. Ichigo will be back in the reverse soon but I won't say anymore than that, and if you're going to ask me how and when... just wait and see. :D Thanks for reviewing and I really want to give you all a big, big hug.**


	12. Chapter 11: There is to Here

****Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's work, not mine.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 11: There is to Here<br>****

_My heart is pitch black and it seeks nothing but good for itself... while his heart is pure and seeks goodness for others, sometimes even for me. _

_I'm his opposite and he's mine so nothing is common between us. _

_We fight each other for pitiful reasons but there is still a thread that binds us together...which neither I nor he can break free._

_So Ichigo where will go with me pulling the thread?_

* * *

><p>Light flashed before my eyes and I was back in the room of the shop that contained the rare things.<p>

I was standing there, the bracelet that I bought for the project on the floor, and I'm facing that damned mirror that was now broken.

Well, if it did, stupid him for doing that. He just made me go back here anyway, and even if I hated him for his deviousness I had to thank him as well for bringing me back, though unintentionally.

And another thing I had to be grateful for is that no other unfortunate soul would go in their world and be doomed the instant they meet their alternates.

Saves me the guilt and all. And boohoo to him. Wow, I'm surely getting my spirit back again after being so shocked and so angry just a while ago. But I picked up the antique and immediately walked outside with loud steps, not wanting to go back there again but no offense to the shopkeeper.

I thanked in and I just hoped that he won't come in that room and think that I broke it.

But I just had to get far from that room until I was finally home in my apartment. When I checked the calendar on my phone, the date was still when I saw that mirror and the time is just thirty minutes after the time when I read the message.

So there's a big chance that time here stopped when I was in there. Well, better then because I didn't miss anything at all.

I grabbed a burger from the fridge and ate it all up then poured myself some water before finishing all what I had to finish before going to bed.

There's no way that I would go back there, and no one should know about it. Just me and my stupid, over-curious head that made all this happen to me.

* * *

><p>Whenever people are bothered about something that they don't like thinking about, they would go and put all their attention and thoughts to something else for distraction.<p>

I did that by copying every lesson, memorizing every word in my head and my mental voice being so loud it could make me deaf as well. But the image of him doing that to me before I went back here, I couldn't help but think what did he exactly do to me when he raped me.

Disgustingly, I wanted to know every detail of it even though it's better if I don't.

He was very entrancing in terms of appearance, but what he did was something I can't forgive.

In fact, maybe the only way I would feel better is if he's dead but I highly doubt it.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The intro's given to me by IIIG . r . I . m . M . l . O . v . E . rIII who I know since a year ago and she's really nice. Thanks for the intro and I hope you like what she did as well.  
><strong>

**Sorry that this was plain and boring if it is but after the banning thing that's going on here in FF, I got so nervous so I made myself the same account in youfanfiction dot com in case something happens to my account here.  
><strong>

**Hope you like it, and the updates will be a little slower since I have school again as well as college which is getting closer and closer.  
><strong>


End file.
